Love In The Face Of Tragedy
by MakoStorm
Summary: When tragedy strikes Yuffie's life who will be there to comfort her? My second YuffieVincent story. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy. Dang it.

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my cousons Molly and Maddie. May your mother (Aunt Gabby) spread her wings in heaven.

Love In The Face Of Tragedy

"The kid's not gonna be happy about this." Cid said, laying the letter back on the bar counter. "Where is she?"

"She took Marlene and Denzel to get something to eat so I could have a break." Tifa said sadly, Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was her last-" Vincent's sentence was cut short as the bar door opened and Yuffie and the kids walked in, each holding an ice cream cone with two scoops.

"We're back sorry Teef, I just had to get them some ice…cream…" she trailed off when she saw all the sad looks they were sending her. "What is it?"

Cloud handed her the letter and she read, her cone falling to the floor. "Dad. He's gone."

"Oh Yuffie." Tifa said, walking over to her. Yuffie shook her head. "Sorry about the mess Teef." She said, opening the door and running out as it slammed shut behind her.

"Poor Yuffie. Lord Godo may not have been the best but he was still her father." Tifa said as she bent to pick up the cone. "I hope she's alright."

"Ill go after her." Vincent said and he was gone with a swish of his cloak. He knew where she went when she wanted to be alone or needed to think.

He walked a ways then climbed to the roof of a building on the edge of town. There she was, sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs hanging over the side. Vincent walked over and stood beside her. She gave no indication that she knew he was there.

"You know what the last thing I said to him was?" she asked after a silence. Vincent said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I told him I hated him. That he was the worst father anyone could have." She sniffled. "We never really got along. Not after Mama died." Vincent sat down next to her. "I thought I hated him, but I guess inside I really didn't. otherwise I wouldn't be crying." She wiped at her eyes. "I wish I had said something different now or I wish that we had made up."

"Sometimes, in the heat of anger, we say things that we don't mean." Vincent said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It happens to everyone at least once. You should not be ashamed."

"Has it ever happened to you?" Yuffie asked. Vincent nodded. "Many times. Before I was placed in the coffin I fought with my father almost every day. I said hateful things to him the last time I saw him before he died. I regretted it deeply afterwards."

"So you understand how I feel." Yuffie said.

Vincent looked to her face. Her lip trembled from suppressed sobs and unstoppable tears flowed down her face. He wrapped his human arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You don't need to act strong on my account." He said. "You don't need to hide your pain from me."

This seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear as she dropped her emotional barriers and let all her pain and guilt show. She cried into his shoulder and he tightened his hold around her shoulders. After a few minutes her crying slowed. "Feel better?" Vincent asked. Yuffie sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. A little bit." She said, keeping her head o his shoulder. "Thanks Vince. For doing this," "you're welcome Yuffie." Yuffie looked out to the setting sun. "What now? He was the last of my immediate family. The last member who even gave a damn about me. The rest are power hungry and only want to get there hands on the throne." More tears welled up. "I'm orphaned. Alone. I have no one."

Vincent shook his head. "That's not true. You're not alone. You have me. I'll stay with you always." He said and Yuffie gave him a small smile. "Thanks Vinnie." She shivered and Vincent wrapped his cloak around both of them. They stayed that way, watching the setting sun. the sun completely disappeared and the stars showed their faces. "That's mama." Yuffie said, pointing up at one of the stars. "Mama used to say that the star that shines brightest to a person is a loved one watching over them. Before she died they all looked the same but the night she died I looked to the stars and that one shone brighter then the rest. That's how I knew she was watching over me." She pointed to a star next to the first. "And that's dad. Right next to mama."

Vincent smiled and the pair stood up. Vincent took his arm from around her shoulders and was about to climb down when Yuffie said, "Vincent?" he turned to her and was surprised when she reached up and kissed him. The shock nearly made him fall of the roof.

Yuffie blushed and stuttered out an explanation. "I-I'm sorry-it-it was just a-a spur of the moment-" she was cut off by Vincent's lips. Her eyes widened but she smiled as the kiss broke. "Wow!" Was all she could manage. Vincent smirked. "Come on. Tifa's worried about you." He said, climbing off the roof. Yuffie followed. They walked towards Seventh Heaven and Yuffie smiled, looking at Vincent. "Hey Vince. Thanks again. For reminding me that I'm not alone." Vincent nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder again. "You're welcome Yuffie." Yuffie leaned into his embrace as they walked back to Seventh Heaven while overhead two stars twinkled brightly.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Hit that little review button and let me know. I know it's short but it's still good if i do say so myself.


End file.
